


Seek

by hycanthis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: because it is way too short, slight angst, sorry for its shortness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hycanthis/pseuds/hycanthis
Summary: Just a short on Cecil and Earl being kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to punkrockgaia and my school friends for pushing me up to write this!

“Found you again!” Cecil giggled. This was fun! They first wanted to play tag, but Old Woman Josie said they got too close to the abandoned mineshaft. But that was fine! He and Earl were having a great time!

There was a sigh. A freckled face and flaming locks walked out from behind a tree. The child pouted. “I’m not having a great time.”

“…Why not?”

Earl sat, leaning his back against the tree. “Well,” he curled into himself. “I’m not any good at it. Whenever I find a good hiding spot, my red hair sticks out and you see me in about,”—he stopped to count on his fingers—“four and a half seconds. And you’re really cool. You have a third eye, and already know that you’re going to be a radio host. My mom won’t even let me look at the tablets at City Hall. You’re even good at playing hide and seek.” The redhead’s voice cracked, and he started to tear up. The tree patted Earl’s shoulder, shifting her “TREE” sign to her other hand. Earl mumbled a quick “thanks Jenna”, and continued. “Are you sure you like being my friend?”

Cecil blinked all three of his eyes, and pushed up his glasses. “Of course I do! Why would I choose anyone else? You’re… my best friend.” At this, the child plopped down next to his friend and went to embrace the other. “You’re my best friend Early.” The two children stayed like that for a few seconds, until Cecil pulled away.

“C’mon! I know a really great hiding spot. Sometimes—” Cecil looked around, then whispered, grinning, “— _it disappears from our dimension_. Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> ...And that's what happens when an artist tries to be a writer! I hope this wasn't too cheesy for anybody (it probably was). Criticism is DEFINITELY welcomed here haha.


End file.
